Destiny
by ClubDread16
Summary: Andrew is now an old man. As he sits dying in a hotel room, he remembers his friends. Please read/review. Story is much better than the summary.


The old man sat in the chair. The hotel was different now. The years since he and Jonathon stayed there had not been kind to it. The old man knew death was near to him. He knew this. It was the reason he had come back. Whether by coincedence or some wierd form of luck, he had found the porn movie they'd watched the first night they'd come up against the slayer. She was long since dead. All his friends were. It was the reason he didn't fear death.  
  
*I lie awake* *I've gone to ground* *I'm watching porn* *In my hotel dressing gown* *Now I dream of you, but I still believe* *There's only enough for one in this lonely hotel suite*  
  
The old man's eyes drifted shut and he was flying. Stars were swirling past him and he could see the lights of Mexico beneath him. Suddenly he knew where he was going. Home.  
  
*The journey's long* *And it feels so bad* *I'm thinking back to the last day we had* *Old moon fades into the new* *Soon I know I'll be back with you* *I'm nearly with you, I'm nearly with you*  
  
The old man's eyes open and they stand in front of him. But they are not themselves. The shorter boy is bleeding from and chest wound and the other one had no skin. He is just bone, muscle, and intestines. The old man winces.  
  
*When I'm weak, I draw strength from you* *And when you're lost I know how to change your mood* *And when I'm down you breath life over me* *Even though we're miles apart we are each others destiny*  
  
Suddenly the old man noticed a change taking place. The chest wound on Jonathon was closing and skin began to form on Warren's body. He looked down at his own hands. The wrinkles weren't quite so deep and were fewer. He was growing younger. Suddenly he was flying again. The stars had grown bigger and he felt that at any minute he might crach into one of them.  
  
*On a clear day* *I'll fly home to you* *I've been bending time getting back to you* *Old moon fades into the new* *Soon I know I'll be back with you* *I'm nearly with you, I'm nearly with you*  
  
He opened his eyes once again and nearly cried out when he realized where he was. Back in his childhood home in Sunnydale. California. He was looking around when he caught his reflection in the mirror. There he saw Andrew Wells in his twelve year old body. The door opened and a thirteen year old boy entered. "Tucker." He whispered, before breaking down into tears. He scrambled to the window and leapt out. Tucker had introduced him to Warren and Jonathon, and Andrew quickly grew to like them. They always listened to him tell them about Tucker. They never laughed.  
  
*When I'm weak I draw strength from you* *And when you're lost I know how to change your mood* *And when I'm down you breath life over me* *Even though we're miles apart we are each others destiny*  
  
The two boys listened to Andrew. Always listened. Never laughed. They understood what it felt like. What it felt like to be alone. No one who understands. Andrew hadn't felt that since he lost them. No one to talk to. He felt himself begin to fly again, and this time he welcomed it. The swirling colors made him dizzy, but he smiled for the first time in ages. In front of him stood Jonathon and Warren. Both looked like normal nineteen year olds. The way they had the last time he'd seen them alive. They stood in front of a lake. The stars were just beginning to rise and they reflected. Both off the lake and off their eyes.  
  
*When I'm weak, I draw strength form you* *And when you're lost I know how to change your mood* *And when I'm down you breathe life over me* *Even though we're miles apart we are each others destiny*  
  
They motioned for him to join them at the edge of the lake. He walked toward them slowly. They pointed to the lake and he followed their fingers until he saw his reflection. There he saw his nineteen year old self staring back at him. He smiled and there were no wrinkles. He moved and there was no pain. There would never be pain. He was home. Where he belonged.  
  
*I'll fly, I'll fly home* *I'll fly home, and I'll fly home* 


End file.
